Moteki
by Aaron Jaeger
Summary: Every human, at least for once in their life, have a period of time where one becomes popular with the opposite gender. It's finally my turn! My "moteki"! Note: Takes place 5 years after his graduation. Sunohara's POV.
1. It's probably just a spam

**_MOTEKI_**

A Clannad fan-fiction by Aaron Jaeger

Inspired by the manga 'Moteki' by Mitsurou Kubo

Written from Yohei's POV

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: "It's Probably Just a Spam"<p>

* * *

><p>Being a driver has never been easy. Truth be told, I didn't choose to work here. 5 years ago after graduation, I applied to many other companies and enterprises yet none of them accepted me until I run into this driving company, which was short of hands. So after I applied, the company gave me a training before putting me in a driving school to get my driving license that only can be achieved through two exams: written and practice exam. I spent not less than half a year to finally pass the exams after countless of failures.<p>

It took me a year just to finally find this company. To live myself during that period, I had to work as a part-timer; be it a cashier at a convenience store or family restaurant, to a worker at a building construction. It was such heavy labours yet the payment was only enough to afford me a 3 times a day meal and to pay my old, cramp apartment along with the bills.

Those hellish months feel like years for me. I think that would be the hardest part of my life! I'm glad I already passed those days. However, it was such an important experience. I learned that life is tough, so I must do something about it. Though my dream to win the world cup is already shattered, I'm still alive and I set myself on a different objective: I, at least want to have a family. Yes, just like my old friend Okazaki Tomoya who's soooo lucky to have married to such a lovely woman.

"Sir, here's your bento."

"Ah, yes."

As I walk out from the convenient store and hop onto my bike, I began thinking_._

_Will I stay like this forever? Go to work every day, chat with co-workers, and then go back to my apartment room where only occasionally my only sister waits for me. Will something eventually change, doing this? Will that day come? [1]_

Meh, guess I will just go with the flow. If I am destined to have a partner in life, then I surely will get one.

* * *

><p>...<p>

"I'm home~~~ _Welcome home, Youhei!_"

It was desperate, but I like doing that. It somehow makes me forget the fact that I'm alone. But really... It will be wonderful if someone — a sexy wife — is really there, waiting for me. Asking me something, like, _'Do you want dinner, bath, or me?'_

Heh. Guess that's just a dream I can never reach. I don't even have any close _friends_ that are of opposite gender to talk with. The only people from the _girls _archetype I talk to are either a convenience store's cashier or my passengers, which neither are my friend. Oh, and of course I also talk to my _little sister_ Mei occasionally, but she's my sister! She doesn't count!

My only friends are Okazaki Tomoya and his wife, Nagisa-chan. I do have female acquaintances, which have rejected me during high school since they were all attracted to Tomoya. We were only caught up together as Tomoya dragged his ass out to help Nagisa-chan re-creating the drama club. We originally don't have any relation or whatsoever until we finally became members of the drama club.

First, there is the student council president **Sakagami Tomoyo **who's a year younger than everyone. Beautiful, incredibly strong, clever, and had a great body. She's so perfect that no one can match her in any way possible. She's the best at almost everything! I tried to ask her out but she rejected me flat.

Then there's **Fujibayashi Kyou**, Tomoya and my classmate on our junior year. She's emotionally unstable and ruthless. Have a great body though. He didn't know it, but she likes Tomoya since the first time we met her. I was not brave enough to throw my life to the death god's door to try asking her out. I might end up in a gutter. She has younger twin sister, Ryou, who is my class rep on my senior year. Her character is a complete contrast to her older sister.

Furukawa Nagisa, now **Okazaki Nagisa**. Tomoya's wife. I tried to ask her out but she rejected me gently. I once dated her older sister though. Heh, it was the most beautiful time I had as high school student! I enjoyed every seconds we spent together. Guess that's how love works, huh?

… wait, wait! She's not her older sister. Sanae-san is **her mother**! I just remembered how that redheaded monster chased after me and beat me to pulp! HIIII!

Lastly, there's **Ichinose Kotomi**. A pure genius. By 'pure', I mean… well, she was white like a blank paper. You know, having childlike traits and acted merry-go-round. Well, she was incredibly shy before she met Tomoya though. But the most important is that she has bombshells on her chest! I've tried to ask her out but she rejected me. Not only that, she felt bad for making me sad so she played me a melody with her violin to console me. And no, it was not a lovely melody at all. I passed out after 3 seconds.

All in all, I've led a sad, lonely life and I can't do much about it while I understand that nothing will change if I just wait. I must do something about it.

*BEEP!*

"Hm? An email? That's rare. Ah, it's probably just a spam…"

"Wait… it's not?" I furrowed my eyes to see the better of the digital letters on the screen. I gulp the rice that's in my mouth.

"Sakagami..."

…

"Ehhhhhh? SAKAGAMI TOMOYO?!"

I rubbed my eyes, in case if I caught a bug that has prevented me from seeing clearly.

"It really IS Tomoyo!"

Saying her name out loud like this has made me reminded by thousands of humiliation she'd done to me, both physically and emotionally. HIIIII!

But still, it's a girl and she's texting me! I can at least be a little happy, right?

So what's she texting me about? Hihihi!

***RING! RING! RING!***

"Waaaaah!"

It's ringing!  
>Hm? Who is this? I don't know this number…<p>

"Hello? Sunohara here."

_"Sunohara-kun? It's Fujibayashi…"_

"Fujibayashi... EHHH? Kyooou?"

_"No, it's Ryou..."_

*_RIIING! RIIING!_*

This time my apartment's phone is ringing! "-Wait Fujibayashi, hold on…"

"Hello…"

"Sunohara-san, is that you?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"Miyazawa…"

"I'm sorry, Miyazawa, who?"

This voice… it's definitely someone in high school... Miyazawa. But I don't have any friends whose name is Miyazawa…

"Yukine."

"Yukine-chaaan!?"

What's this? Almost all the girls I know suddenly contacted me at the same time… **_cute, hot girls,_** at that! Could this be… Could this be!

The legendary….

**MOTEKI?**

SO IT'S FINALLY MY TURN!

I heard that every human, at least for once in their life, have a period of time where one becomes popular with the opposite sex! It's finally my turn! My moteki!

That bastard Tomoya definitely had already through it during senior year, but it's finally my damn turn! YAAAAAY!

Okay… So how am I supposed to talk to Fujibayashi and Yukine-chan at the same time? Tomoyo can wait since it's just an email and Fujibayashi is calling to my cellphone, which means I can just call her back later since her phone number will be saved in the call log. It's Yukine-chan first then!

"Fujibayashi, I'm really sorry. I will call you back later. Okay?"

_"Okay."_

Alright! As for Yukine-chan…!

"Heeey, Yukine-chan! It's been awhile! Heck, it's been forever! How are you doing?" rather than an answer, I could hear nothing but a dead line's tone.

She hung up? Doesn't matter, still got Ryou-chan!

"Hello, Fujibayashi? So what did you want to talk about?"

_"Ah. Yes. I'm inviting you to my **wedding**!" _

"Eh? Wedding?"

_"Yes. I'm sorry, I should've used a mail, but I don't know your address..."_

EEEHHHHHH!? SHE'S GETTING MARRIED?!

"Co—congratulations! E… ehehe! So what's the date?"

What's this? I thought it's my time to shine! Can't I even have my _moteki?_ What, am I not a human? Aarrrrgh—!

"Okay. I guess I can make it. It's still 2 months from now… Ahaha, yes. You're welcome. See you."

Sigh…  
>False alarm, huh.<p>

Guess I will just hit the hay and forget that this ever happened. I was such a fool to think that the moteki will ever come to me. Maybe I'm destined to be alone forever after all.

"Ugh. This friggin' mattress called bed is as hard as ever."

Oh, real world. Thank you very much for giving me such false hope. It's really nice to know you! Really! My wish is just…! At least make me forget all the talks about moteki! Thanks! Good night!

…

…

…

Hmm, hey…

Am I forgetting something?

Ha, seems I got my wish granted this time.

* * *

><p>To Be Continued<p>

* * *

><p>Note: Can you answer his question at the end? Lol. Please R n R~ I don't mind critics. They are the real MVP.<p>

[1] This is a parody to Tomoya's monologue at the very first episode of Clannad.


	2. You Haven't Changed

**_MOTEKI_**

A Clannad fan-fiction by Aaron Jaeger

Inspired by the manga 'Moteki' by Mitsurou Kubo

Disclaimer: I don't own Clannad or 'Moteki'.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: "You Haven't Changed"<p>

* * *

><p>…<p>

I opened my eyes lazily and was greeted by a white ceiling of my apartment before getting up to start my morning routine, which consists of taking a bath, brushing my teeth, and eat breakfast. I caught this new habit during the company's training 4 years ago.

It was a tough one, given how lazy I was after graduation. My habit of waking up late on my high school times was still carried on; heck it was even worse. During the length of time until I found the company I'm in right now, which I called the _darkest year_ of my life, I never EVER even for one time really waking up before 8 AM. It was just… there was no pressure or whatsoever. It was total freedom! I do what I want and nobody cares!

I felt like I got coldturkey'd during the training months. And it was effective. I'm really cured from my tendency to wake up late. However, like I said, it was a tough one. I still got the chill just by remembering my dorm room; let alone to be reminded about what the instructors did to my colleagues and me.

On the second week of the training, I finally woke up properly. I think my body learned that being lazy in the morning is bad habit. Total freedom does not exist. You need to rule over yourself. And well, to be frank, I enjoyed morning routines. It somehow makes me refreshed face the day!

I regret not doing it during high school. I think my high school years will be much much brighter had I done so. Maybe, I would bump into someone, some _girl_ in the morning and begin our neverending love story.

Now, now Youhei, get your act together! It is all behind me. I'm glad I have gone through the _darkest year_ of my life. I'm a much better man with better life now. Look! I can still eat an eggroll for breakfast!

Eh? When did I prepare this eggroll? And I'm pretty sure I can't make one this good. It even partnered with a glass of orange juice. Sweet!

"—You have changed. I'm impressed."

*SPURT!* after having spurted the juice all over the table due to great shock, I fixed my eyes to the veranda, where the voice came from. The figure has long silver hair, pair of sapphire eyes, and _those _suggested me that it's a woman! She's…! She's!

"Tomoyo!? Cough! Cough!"

"Geez, look. You sputtered the juice I bought last night."

"It was a last night juice? Wait, wait, before that! Why are you here?" just as I finished my question, Tomoyo made her way to the tea table where I am sitting at.

"You didn't read my email?" she asked, sitting across of me on the tatami floor.

"Eh? Aaaah! Right! You sent me email last night! I'm sorry, I forgo— I mean, I didn't check my inbox, because I was tired from work, you see..."

"Ah, is that so?" she nodded slightly; looks like she bought it! "It's awkward to see you after 3 years without a single contact. I thought you have died or something," "Err… how could you say 'death' in such cold manner?"

"But really! I still can't believe you are up early, and even do morning routines. Good to see that."

Did she just... Did she just...!? "Thank you! No one ever praises me for that but you."

"Well of course. It is nothing to be proud of. It's pretty normal. And I didn't have any intention to praise you for that."

"Wh—what? It was not easy at all you know!? I gotta went through hell for 2 months to kill that bad habit, you know!?" I yelled, desperately defending my pride.

This is the first time I see her in formal businesswoman outfit. Now that you mention it, I don't know what she does for a living after her graduation. I thought I can enjoy every second of having a girl here in my apartment room, but given her character I guess I can't. "Haaahh… I'm sorry for not reading your email. So what are you doing here? You can't be looking for me with no reason."

"Yes. I want to do business with you," she answered. "Today, I want you to give me a tour around this city."

"I heard from Tomoya that you're working as a taxi driver."

"I am not a taxi driver!"

"Eh?"

"Heh. Well, I _was_ given the job to drive a taxi, but I no longer drive them starting… today!" Damn straight! Yet another incredible milestone I have not told anyone.

"Really? What are you driving now?"

"A limo!"

She raised an eyebrow and stayed in silence for a moment. Heh, amazed aren't you?

"Actually, you can just tell me that you're unwilling to help rather than making such cheap excuse."

"I WASN'T LYING! I WILL SHOW YOU! Gimme a second!" I rushed to the bathroom to get changed into my brand new outfit for work: A black suit, a white shirt, a black tie, and the company's black hat. After putting everything on, I walked back to the living room. "See? Only limo drivers get this uniform!"

"Ooh…" she responded. "So can you help me or not?"

"Seriously? No comment or whatsoever towards the outfit? I sweat blood to get this, you know! At least take back your statement about me lying!" I yelled. Can't believe this girl!

"Ugh… Stop yelling at me!"

"AAARGH!" she just kicked the 22 years old me all the way to the kitchen! And her kicks are still hurts as hell! It's high school all over again! "Y—You don't have to kick me…"

"I'm sorry. I know I should not kick you in the face now that I'm 21..."  
>"I don't know why, but my body acted on itself. Guess it's an old habit."<p>

"You haven't changed over this past 3 years!" I let out a sigh, "Ok I'll show you around. Let's go."

"Oh, right. I'm sorry for the trouble."

We walked out from my apartment room and descended the stairs, heading to the parking lot. I walked my bike to Tomoyo who's waiting at the apartment's entrance.

"Eh, a bike?"

"Yes. If it's just showing around, a bike is enough… hup!" I replied as I hop on. "What are you waiting for? Come on! Have a seat!"

"…"

Uh-oh. Seems like she's not impressed at all. "I was joking about the bike. We gotta get the limo at the company's terminal."

She heaved a sigh. "I was about to kick you again."

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT SO NONCHALANTLY?!" I slapped my own face. Why do I have to help this crazy person? She's still as violent as ever! "Haa… that said, I'll get the car. Wait here, okay? Don't worry, it won't take long."

"…"

"What? Why are you smiling? A—are you gonna beat me up again?!"

"No," she giggled. "It's just… you look dependable now."

"So you're saying that I _was_ not dependable?"

"Of course."

"Tche. What an annoying customer. OK, I'm going," I said as I stomped my bike's pedal.

Then, it was the time when I heard something I haven't heard in the past 7 years since I started living alone in the high school's dorm. It was not anything special, but it sounds like a beautiful song to me. A simple, yet encouraging word, and it was spoken through the lips of my very archenemy Sakagami Tomoyo.

…

"_Itterashai._" [1]

"Ah, yes. _I—ittekimasu_." [2]

I think this is going to be the happiest morning in my life.

* * *

><p>Footnote:<p>

[1] Itterashai: See you/Take care. You say this to people when sending them off from the home.

[2] Ittekimasu: I'm going!

Thanks for reading! If you have extra free time, please drop a review. It's free and will encourage me a lot. ^^


	3. She's Blushing

**_A/N: Thank you for reading this fanfiction. Special thanks to reviewer PRONTO3000-senpai, Takagi-senpai, Ahero7 and Wolfx and Guest. From here on, the story will move faster. Because I want to._**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: "She's Blushing"<p>

* * *

><p>When I drove with the limousine to my apartment, I was expecting a huge admiration from Tomoyo.<p>

I think it was one of the most naïve thoughts my brain ever made. When I ask her why she wasn't excited, she answered:

"As long as it is within the city, my old company will take me anywehere with a limo."

Gahh I guess she missed the gist of my question.

"That's… awesome."

Driving was very difficult for me at first. Learning has never been my strengest point, but I learnt a lot during my time at the driving school. I worked really hard to improve. In result, I can drive safely while having quality conversation with my passenger. Before, it was like looking at two different points. I couldn't separate my concentration between talking and driving, but now I can tour-guide someone like Tomoyo without losing my composure.

"OK, I've noted all the important places. Thank you, Sunohara. That helps a bit."

"My pleasure. It's not often I see an old friend like you."

"We are not friends," she answered coldly.

That's cruel. I know we are not close at all, but did she forget all those days we went through together? It's all thanks to Tomoya and I that everyone chose him as the student council president! If I'm not her friend, I don't know what she deemed me.

"I'm joking."

"THAT'S A JOKE?!"

Haa… I overthought over something unimportant. Good to hear that she consider me as one of her friend. It makes me happy.

"By the way, why do you want me to take you around?"

"You just ask me now? That's amazing in some way," she retorted. "I am moving to this city. I got promoted but the company assigned me to work here, at the head office."

"I see… Congratulation, Tomoyo."

Seems like she's doing great as usual.

"Thanks…"

I thought I misheard it, but Tomoyo sounds depressed. I peeked to the mirror to take a better look at her, and she does frown.

I feel like I shouldn't meddle into her problem.

… but I can't stop myself.

"What's with that tone? Shouldn't you be happy for getting promoted?"

"..."

No answer.

I stopped the car, since it's a red light, so I can manage to sneer at her.

That's not a happy face. She looks troubled by something. A heavy trouble.

"Listen Tomoyo. I've been working as a driver for almost 4 years now. I have encountered all kinds of people— strangers with different problems. I may not able to come out with a solution to those problems, but they always said this before leaving my cab: '_Thank you, for listening to my problem'._

And then I got extra tips. Hehe.

"Trust me, from what I've seen, people tends to get more relaxed after telling their problems.

"I might won't come up with solutions, but I'll listen. So feel free to talk your heart out."

Despite the green light I've given to her, she stiill won't open up. Maybe it's a quite heavy problem after all.

Just when I thought about leaving her alone, she suddenly spoke up.

"It's because it's you that I can't tell my problems, Sunohara."

"What?"

With a big sigh, she finally started talking.

"You see… I actually… don't feel like moving from Hikarizaka."

"That's surprising. Why?"

With her bad reputation, she should be more than happy to move out of the town. And this city is bigger too. We got almost everything here. There's no reason not to be happy.

She did sucessfully preserve the sakura trees at the hill on the way up to school. Maybe she loves the town after all.

"I... love that little town."

"Really? Even you were seen by the people as the most dangerous girl alive? And those bunch of delinquents who targeted you as their victim or rival? I can't really see why would you love that town…"

"..."

"You were lying."

"…" she stared at my back, "I forgot how talkative you are, but your brain seem sharper now."

Is that a compliment…? It's like she doesn't have any intention to praise me.

"But I was not lying. I do love some part of Hikarizaka, for example… the hill to our school."

"I knew it!" I commented.

"But that's not why I feel down," she continued after I started the engine again. "It's because..."

"Tomo—"  
><strong>*HOOOOONK!*<strong>

"Whoops, it's green! Sorry, truck driver!" I hit the gas and drove the car away from the traffic lights.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you. What did you say?"

Wait, why does her face reddened? Is something happened?

"Forgive me, Sunohara. I won't repeat what I've just said."

"Eeeh?"

"It does feel good to tell what troubles you. Hehe."

It's good to see her smiling again. Her problem doesn't really matter to me. After all, I might end up forgetting them anyway, just like how I forgot all my passangers'.

"Thanks for listening, Sunohara."

"You're cheating. I didn't hear a thing thanks to that stupid truck's horn."

"Don't worry. It's nothing big," she said. "Anyways. I'm hungry. Let's eat something."

'Let's eat something?'

"Are you asking me, _the driver_, to eat with you?"

"Well, you're _a friend_. It's not wrong to eat lunch with friends."

"Wow, you sure?"

"Why not? You listen to my problem too. Just take it as a tip."

I'm moved. I never been treated like this by my passengers. I can't even imagine that. You're so cool and humble, Tomoyo. Your degree are much higher than mine, but you don't feel embarrassed to have lunch with me. Is this what people says friendship?

It's beautiful...

And she said to take it as a tip, which means it's on her! Wohoo~ free lunch!

"OK! So where do you wanna go, Ma'am?"

-o0o-

I couldn't hear what her problem is, but she said she's moving here. From the way she talked to me, it seems like she no longer consider me as an insect. It might be fun to meet her again sometime.

For the first time since god-knows-when, I have something to look forward to.

* * *

><p>AN: Next chapter, next girl!

_**Yukine!**_


End file.
